


Âmes sœurs en concert (Soulmates in Concert)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, this is shit it's 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All your friends saw the colors. You could too, oh god you could too. But would you ever actually meet the man who changed your world from grey to wondrous color?Or the Soulmate AU DanxReader fic literally no one asked for





	Âmes sœurs en concert (Soulmates in Concert)

Soulmates. A rocky topic for you. Everyone you knew had theirs. Everyone you knew could see in color. The sadness of it was, so could you. You saw all the hues of the world. The grey of the sidewalks, the blues and pink and purples of the sky, the green of the grass and the purple in your hair. Everyone just assumed you were One-Sided. It was pretty common. You, however, really wished the opposite. You remember the day you started seeing the loveliness of the world like it was yesterday…

::  
::  
::

Two years ago...

You were at your best friend’s house. Just chilling like you did any other day. She was browsing Youtube when she saw a new upload from her favorite channel, Game Grumps. You never really got into them. 

“You’d love them. Here, I’ll show you my favorite commercial of theirs.” She searched for something…

“I Burgie Burgie? What the fuck?” You let out a little giggle.

“Just wait, I know you’re gonna love Dan…Here he comes.”

A man walked into frame and you got a splitting headache. “F-fuck, hold on.” You slammed your eyes closed, what the hell was happening? After a couple seconds you opened your eyes and — fuck. “Sammy, Sam, I can fuckin’ see, I can see the colors.”

She was confused. “What? You can see them? Where did that come from?” A pause. “I guess you’re just One-Sided and a late bloomer.” She pressed play.

You watched this man — Dan? — act like an emo teenager and your heart was melting. Was this guy your soulmate? This lanky man, so many years older than you?

“I, uh, I gotta go. I need to go home and sleep. I’ll see ya later. Love you.” You gave your best friend a parting kiss and ran down to your car.

Your car was blue. Your hair was blonde but you wanted to change that now. Your eyes were Y/e/c. Your outfit was black and purple. You could see it all.

::  
::  
::

Current day

It’s been two years and you still can’t understand. You knew it, you knew it in your soul that Danny was your soulmate. After you started seeing color, you became obsessed with the Grumps, NSP, everything. And when you opened twitter to see a post announcing NSP was touring, you nearly shat your pants.

You had to see them. You had to.

Tickets went on sale in three days. You checked your bank account. You had enough for VIP and the next few paychecks you would save up for gas and everything. Fuck.

You spent the next three days frantically switching between apps. Twitter — no update on ticket sales. Instagram — Danny was consistently posting selfies. Youtube — the tour video was up but that’s it. Twitter — did you tweet them about your soulmate sitch? Instagram — Arin and Suzy snapped a picture at dinner. Youtube — Suzy’s Soulmate video was uploaded. Twitter — Dick jokes. Instagram — Danny looked so lovely. Youtube — more soulmate stuff as everyone fucking had one. Twitter, instagram, Youtube. Twitter, instagram, Youtube. It all merged together.

10 am. Tickets were on sale. You never navigated the internet so quickly. You got VIP. You were meeting Danny. You would meet your soulmate.

::  
::  
::

The month between you buying tickets and the concert flew by. You rehearsed what you wanted to say. What you would say if he wasn’t your soulmate. What you would do if he kissed you. What you would do if you got backlash from the fanbase. What you would do if he didn’t want to be with you…

It was 6. Doors opened in thirty minutes and you were third in line. You felt like your bones were gonna fall out but god damn if you weren’t excited. You went back to refreshing apps. Danny posted a backstage selfie. His caption made your heart squeeze. _I have a great feeling about this concert. I’m fucking excited! Rock fuck!_

Before you knew it, you were let in. You ran your ass up to barricade. This was the most important night of your fucking life and you weren’t gonna let anyone in front of you. After about ten minutes, Arin, Danny, and Brian all walked on stage. “Hey guys! This is just gonna be a quick Q+A! I’m sure you all got the email but the rules are: don’t touch Dan’s hair, no kisses, no super-intimate hugs, and no gifts.” Arin smiled.

“I’m so excited!” Dan started, looking around, as if he knew. “You’re all so lov-“ His eyes stopped on you and he choked.

He had to see them. “Danny.” You whispered. He looked at you again, hand on Arin’s shoulder. “Do you see the colors?!” You about screamed at him.

He jumped off stage and hugged you over the barricade. You melted into his arms. “Oh fuck, I knew this was gonna be a good night. I see them. I see them all. Your hair is such a lovely shade, oh fuck.” He was on the verge of tears and so were you.

“How long have you been able to see them?” He asked softly.

You looked down. “Two years.” Danny’s arms enveloped you again. “I’m Y/n by the way.” 

“Y/n. That’s a name I could say forever.” 

Arin was hooting, “Alright lovebirds, I know you just found your Soulmate but we gotta get the show on the road, Sexbang.”

Dan kissed your head. “Soon.” He whispered.

::  
::  
::

The night went by in a blur. You screamed your heart out at the lyrics, you wanted to cry every time Danny sang to you. You got a couple rude stares from fans who weren’t at the Q+A and didn’t understand. And when it was all over, you stayed after everyone had left. Security was about to kick you out when Dan came back on stage. “They're with me!” He yelled, helping you over the barricade and up onto the stage. He held you again.

“Two years? Two years… When did you know? What was it?” Dan asked, while pulling you into a soft slow dance to silent music.

You followed his footing. “My friend showed me I Burgie Burgie. Claimed I was gonna love you. I guess she was right.” You laughed, head resting in his shoulder. “She didn’t believe me when I thought it was you. She just claimed I was One-Sided. She doesn’t know I’m here. I didn’t want her shitting on this.” You hummed quietly. This was nice. You could get used to this.

Danny pulled back and looked at you, quiet under the house lights. “Y/n. You’re more gorgeous than I ever could have hoped. Wow.” He smiled at you, truly full of love. “I’m sorry if this is sudden, but can we take a picture for instagram?” He laughed, sheepishly.

“Of course, Danny.” You reciprocated the loving gaze. Dan pulled out his phone and leaned his head on yours. You smiled softly. 

_Hey, everyone. Meet Y/n. My Soulmate._

The caption was short but made your heart feel so, so full. Danny kissed your forehead.

“Can I kiss you, for real?” You nodded quickly.

When his lips met yours it was soft at first, but there was a spark so strong it could light a tree on fire. The kiss quickly changed from soft to harsh and deep.

You made a low moan, and Danny ate it up. “Yes, please.” He gasped out, dragging his teeth down your neck. “Moan for me, baby.”

You didn’t think Danny Sexbang would live up to his name so quickly but you certainly didn’t mind.

You moved your hands to his hair, pulling it lightly, testing the waters. Now it was his turn to moan. “C’mon baby, moan for me too.” You whispered in his ear.

Danny nearly fell apart. “Come back to Cali with me?” 

“Anything.” You found his lips again and kissed with such fervor you felt it in your bones.

You had found him. Your soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage  
> it's 4 am i just shat this out soRRY  
> un beta'd


End file.
